1. Field
The present invention relates to a method and system for adjusting a pedal map.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional automobile includes a pedal and a powertrain. By depressing or releasing the pedal, a user indicates his desire to increase or decrease output of the powertrain. However, users of an automobile tend to have different height, shapes, and comfort levels. Thus, the user may not be comfortable depressing the pedal by a certain amount to correspond to a certain output of the powertrain. Some solutions have incorporated mechanical devices which allow for the physical movement of the pedal closer or further away from the user. However, such mechanical devices suffer from drawbacks such that the user may need to make several adjustments to determine his comfort level for the pedal position. In addition, such adjustments cannot be made while the automobile is moving. Since adjusting the pedal without the automobile moving can lead to inaccurate results, the user may have to start and stop the automobile multiple times. Such starting and stopping can also lead to more adjustments since the user may not have a quick comparison for various positions of the pedal.
Thus, there is a need for a method and system for adjusting a pedal map.